


Just Like Heaven

by ciel_vert



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_vert/pseuds/ciel_vert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic kidfic schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuzz/gifts).



> This is for [](http://spuzz.livejournal.com/profile)[**spuzz**](http://spuzz.livejournal.com/) to celebrate the anniversary of her birth! I hope you enjoy it, bb! ♥ Thanks to [](http://theopteryx.livejournal.com/profile)[**theopteryx**](http://theopteryx.livejournal.com/) for looking this over. Title from The Cure.

Frank climbs up the stairs from the basement with yet another basket full of laundry to fold, takes it into the living room, and plops down on the couch with it. Gerard looks up from where he’s curled in his favorite chair, sketchpad balanced on his knee, drawing pen in one hand and the "World’s Greatest Dad" mug he gave Frank when Sunny’s adoption went through in the other.

He gives Frank a tired smile and says, "Last load for the night?"

Frank starts folding onesies and pairing up tiny socks on his leg and replies, "Yeah, I’m beat. Why didn’t anyone ever tell us that teething involved so much spit?"

Gerard just raises an eyebrow and gives him a look that says, _you of all people are complaining about spit?_

"Yeah, yeah, okay point." Frank says, laughing. "But that’s different. This is tons and tons of disgusting, smelly drool."

"Cutest little drool machines ever," Gerard says with a fond smile.

"Damn right." Frank knows he’s definitely biased, but he doesn’t give a shit; their girls are the cutest babies on the planet.

They sit in quiet contentment for a while, the only sounds are the static of the baby monitor, the rustle of folding clothes, and the scritch-scratch of Gee’s pen on paper. Frank finishes with the laundry, piles it back in the basket and stands up, stretching his back. "You coming up soon?" he asks Gerard.

Gerard doesn’t look up from his sketching, but answers, "Yeah, in a minute. I wanna finish this first."

"Okay, just make sure to let the dogs out before you do," Frank says, then heads upstairs after Gerard nods that he will.

He walks past their bedroom door and creeps as quietly as he can into the girls’ room. He gently sets the laundry basket down on the floor next to the dresser; he’ll put everything away in the morning. He knows he should just sneak right back out, but he can’t help it. He goes over to Sunny’s crib first and lays a gentle hand on her back, feeling her breathe slowly in and out, then he walks across the room and does the same to Harper, her even smaller back nearly completely covered by his hand. He always feels a little like Shirley MacLaine in _Terms of Endearment_ when he does this, but he can’t help it. He just has this urge to make sure the girls are safe and sound.

Frank forces himself away after he rearranges blankets and puts binkies back within reach, and walks back down the hall to their bedroom. He pees, brushes his teeth, strips down to his shorts then climbs into bed. He flips around the channels until he finds Conan, but pretty soon he’s ignoring it for his Kindle and Joe Hill’s newest novel. He gets so engrossed that he doesn’t notice Gerard coming into the room until he sits down on the bed to take off his shoes.

"Hey, babe," Frank says, putting the Kindle down on his lap.

Gerard leans over for a kiss, then says, "Hey, boo. Good book?"

"Yeah, it’s getting really intense now," Frank answers as he watches Gerard take off his clothes. He doesn’t get out his pajamas though, just climbs in bed and snuggles up right next to Frank.

"Think I can distract you from it for a while?" Gerard asks, leaning in and kissing Frank’s shoulder, then his neck. Frank tilts his head back to give Gerard more room.

"I think you could, yeah," he says, then blindly sets the Kindle on the nightstand while Gerard explores the sensitive skin behind his ear with his tongue. "Mmm yeah, you definitely will if you keep doing that."

Gerard hmmms against his skin, making Frank shiver, then trails down Frank’s neck to nip around his collarbones, pushing the covers down from his waist and rubbing his hand over Frank’s dick through his underwear. Frank arches up, already well on his way from half-hard to ready for action. He threads his fingers through Gerard’s hair, holding his head where it is, and starts pushing his underwear down with his other hand.

They get Frank’s underwear down to his thighs, then Gerard slithers down Frank’s body, and with no hesitation sucks the head of Frank’s cock into his mouth, wrapping his hand around the base of his dick and pumping gently. Frank hisses and can’t help but thrust up a little, wanting more. Teasing isn’t really something they have time for anymore, so Gerard lets go and lets Frank have what he wants, which is to slowly fuck up into Gerard mouth. Gerard is squeezing Frank’s hip with one hand and gently stroking the skin behind his balls with the other and it builds and builds until it’s too much and Frank is thrusting up once, twice more and coming, vision whiting out for a few seconds. Gerard sucks him through it, swallowing everything, then crawls back up the bed.

As soon as Frank can make his arms work again, he’s reaching for Gerard, pulling him close for a kiss, loving the taste of himself on Gerard’s tongue. Gerard is thrusting against his hip, his dick smearing wetness into Frank’s bird tattoo. Frank is about to reach down and help him out when a crying sound comes from the baby monitor. They both freeze instantly, clinging to each other, waiting. The crying noise happens again, a little more insistently, and that’s Sunny, Frank can tell. Gerard’s starting to push himself up and off of Frank, when the crying abruptly stops.

They look at each other, both of them with wide eyes, not sure how they lucked out this time.

"She must have found her binky," Frank says, pulling Gerard back down.

"Yeah," he replies, then, " _yeeeah_ " when Frank closes his hand around Gerard’s dick. It doesn’t take much, Gerard thrusting into Frank’s fist a couple dozen times, then he’s shaking and coming all over Frank’s stomach, before collapsing on top of him, breathing heavily.

Frank runs his hands up and down the smooth skin of Gerard’s back. "That was nice," he says. And it was. Some nights they really are too tired for this, but they also know if they don’t try to at least spend some time this way with each other, they’ll go insane. After a few more minutes, they clean up, and Gerard gets up to put on his pajamas, before crawling back in bed. They cuddle and watch Conan for a little longer, but before long Gerard is snoring softly and Frank keeps dozing off, so he reaches for the remote and turns off the TV. He wraps an arm around Gerard’s waist then smushes his face in Gerard’s neck, which is exactly how he loves to sleep. Then he gives in and does just that.


End file.
